Peony
Peony is a character from Book IV of Fire Emblem Heroes. She is a Ljósálfar, a resident of Ljósálfheimr, the realm of dreams. Profile In-Game ;Sweet Dream :A ljósálfar from Ljósálfheimr, the realm of dreams. Delivers pleasant dreams to mortals. Both sincere and positive, she enjoys playing with children. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Flower of Joy Gentle Dream }} Skills Overall Base Set As the lead character for Book IV, Peony a guaranteed member of every player's army. She is a flying blue mage with the ability to refresh units, making her an excellent supportive unit with that ability alone and her universal mobility as a flier. She has serviceable offense, mostly her excellent speed, but suffers from her low bulk, though this is the usual draw back for dancers. It also helps that she is a light Mythic Hero, giving her usability in the Arenas and Aether Raids for scoring purposes. Flower of Joy grants Peony an Res +3 boost and also gives her allies an Atk/Spd +3 boost when they are in combat so long as they are standing within the cardinal directions she is currently at. It gives a minor boost, but the application is fairly easy to fulfill and does not require her to be glued to her allies to have it active. Her most potent ability is her exclusive skill Gentle Dream, an enhanced Dance command. Not only does it allow her to refresh her ally, but it also applies a visible +3 boost to that ally's four core stats. As an added bonus as well, it bestows a Guidance/Flier Guidance ability, giving her allies even greater mobility. B Duel Flying increases her HP by 5 and treats her as a 170 BST unit when factoring scoring. If using her for arenas to move up the tiers, this is an excellent means to achieve a higher score. Aerobatics allows Peony to reposition herself to any adjacent tile of an ally within two spaces, giving her good mobility or to move herself well outside of the enemy range. She also wields Fortify Res 4, increasing the Res of adjacent allies by 7 as a visible buff. Peony is comparable to Legendary Azura, though the difference is mainly in their Weapons and unique dance effects. In certain situations, Peony is better than Legendary Azura and vice versa, nonetheless, Peony is an excellent unit to invest in even with minor inheritances just for her sheer usability as a support unit. Counters Her physical bulk in general is near non-existent and while a Bow will easily kill her in in a single blow, just about any physical unit, aside from very select Red units, can easily kill her in a single round of combat. Her magical bulk is only slightly better, but she can be easily dispatched by most Blue and Green magic units as well. Skill Inheritance Peony only needs a Special Skill, of which Moonbow is an excellent choice to reduce her enemy's Res. Her three skills are serviceable enough to not require anything further, though she has options to inherit such as Fury instead for her Skill A to give her a better stat boost. Wings of Mercy allows her greater range of mobility if only to help her get to her injured allies and hopefully get them to safety. Tactic skills for her Skill C, namely Attack Tactic or Speed Tactic helps when used on mixed teams, though this slot is the most flexible to suit her team's needs. Quotes :Peony/Heroes Quotes Etymology Peony are a species of flowers. In Chinese, Peony symbolize beauty, riches and honor. In Hanakotoba, Peony means bravery. Trivia * Peony shares her voice actress Ryan Bartley with Ilyana in Heroes. * In the Book IV Cinematic Trailer Peony was given green shorts underneath her dress, to avoid any potentially compromising shots or angles throughout the trailer. She lacks these shorts in all of her official art. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mythic Heroes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters